


Let It Snow

by Imoshen



Series: Sam W Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedsharing, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cockwarming, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), lovemaking, this sounds kinky but it's really so damn sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Sam, Lucifer, snowfall and a quiet night.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam W Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362991
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104
Collections: SPN Lucifer Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Lucibae (Mrs_SimonTam_PHD). Happy fuckin' Ficmas, m'dear!
> 
> This also fills the square Sam/Lucifer on my Sam Bingo and the square Bedsharing on my Lucifer Bingo.

It’s the silence that wakes Sam.

It sounds like a paradox, but everyone knows that special quiet that comes with heavy snowfall. For someone like Sam, who lived the past few years of his life in warm and sunny southern California, it’s far enough out of the ordinary, familiar ambient noise to make him wake up.

His bedroom is damn cold, is the first thing he notices. At first he thinks that’s what woke him, and he crawls out of bed, shivering and wrapped in a blanket, to discover the radiator in the room is cold to the touch. Sam murmurs a sleepy curse and finds his sweatshirt before he ventures out into the hallway to go kick the furnace back into compliance.

That mission accomplished, Sam turns to the second task. His bed was cold _and_ empty when he woke up, too, and that is not acceptable.

He finds Lucifer, wrapped in what looks like three blankets, in their small living room where he’s sitting on the floor and staring out the window in fascination. His lover doesn’t even look Sam’s way. “Look,” he breathes. “It’s snowing.”

The almost childlike wonder and joy in his tone make Sam smile despite his rapidly-freezing toes. He wanders over to where Lucifer sits and leans against the older man’s shoulder, looks outside as well. The snow is falling fast and thick, has already covered the world in a pristine, white blanket. Nobody is out there, no cars passing by on the street. The streetlights bathe everything in a warm glow, and the peace of the scene sinks into Sam’s soul and has him sigh.

“It’s beautiful,” he agrees. “But I’m starting to freeze my ass of, Luci.”

Lucifer finally turns his gaze away from the snowfall and looks at Sam, smiling a little. “Want me to warm you up again?”

Sam nods, shivering once for emphasis. “Please.”

They hurry back to their room and their bed, beneath covers that still hold a little body warmth. Lucifer brings his cocoon of blankets and builds them a nest, and Sam burrows into Lucifer and sighs happily when he’s wrapped in strong arms and held close. “Why’d you go to the living room to watch the snow?” he asks after a while, when he realizes they didn’t quite draw the curtains all the way yesterday. He can see the snow drift soundlessly to the ground outside. “Could’ve stayed here.”

“Wanted to get a glass of water,” Lucifer murmurs. His fingers are busy playing with Sam’s hair. “Looked out the window and couldn’t stop watching.”

Sam hums and snuggles even closer, uses Lucifer’s chest as his pillow. “It’s so quiet,” he breathes. “I forgot how quiet the world is when it snows.”

Lucifer’s hand strokes down Sam’s back, then slips beneath his shirt to get at naked skin. Sam shivers a little at the touch of cool fingers sliding down until they rest just above the waistband of his boxers. “Still cold, Sammy?”

Sam bites his lower lip and looks up at Lucifer, taking in the way his eyes gleam in the low light, the tiny smirk playing around his mouth. He nods. “A little.”

“Well,” and then he’s being turned onto his back, Lucifer a warm, familiar weight above him. “Then I guess I’ll have to warm you up.”

A hot, insistent mouth is trailing kisses down Sam’s throat, strong hands sliding beneath his clothes, and Sam moans softly and spreads his legs to let Lucifer lie between them, gasps when Lucifer nips at the sensitive skin just above his collar bones.

Lucifer takes his time, kissing and nipping and stroking until Sam is a begging, moaning mess before he even starts to finger him open with gentle insistence. Sam sobs his pleasure when his lover finds his prostate with clever fingers, and then he’s rolled onto his side, and Lucifer is a warm line at his back. His lover’s cock nudges at his hole, and Sam moans and pulls his leg up to help.

Having Lucifer slide into him feels perfect each and every time, and Sam can only cling to him and breathe and try not to come the moment he’s filled. Lucifer kisses his cheek, his jaw, then licks into his mouth with the same gentle insistence. He starts to move in slow, deep thrusts, and Sam can only moan and take it. Lucifer is as gentle and relentless as the snowfall outside, not moving faster no matter how much Sam begs for harder and faster. The steady push-and-pull of his cock on Sam’s rim is maddeningly arousing, but it’s not nearly enough to make him come.

It’s a slow, gentle wave that crests when Sam doesn’t expect it to, catching him by surprise, and he shouts and clings to Lucifer’s hip and the sheets as his body jerks and trembles. Lucifer holds him through it, fucks him through it, and Sam thinks he’s going to burst into flames before he’s done.

He doesn’t, sinking back onto the mattress in a boneless, sated heap instead. Lucifer stills behind him, gentles their kiss into something sweet and soft, and Sam sighs and drifts on the endorphins. It takes him an embarrassingly long time to realize Lucifer’s still hard inside him, hasn’t come. He blinks his eyes open.

“Lucifer?”

“Shh,” his lover purrs, shifting closer. Sam gasps as the hard cock in his hole tugs on sensitive skin. “I warmed you up… now you can keep my cock nice and warm until tomorrow morning, hmm?”

Oh fuck. Sam shivers and nods. “Yes,” he whispers, and if he hadn’t just come hard enough to possibly strain something, he might get hard again just from the thought. Lucifer smirks, it’s clear in his voice.

“Sleep, Sammy. I’ll make sure my cock stays where it belongs.”

Sam nods, reaching for Lucifer’s hand. He holds it against his chest almost like a child might hold a teddy close, falling asleep in the cocoon of blankets with his hole still twitching around Lucifer’s cock.

Outside, the snow continues to cover the world in a white, silent blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make an anúthor's day <3


End file.
